


Besos de buenos días

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi pasa tanto tiempo solo durante la semana, que una vez que llega el sábado quiere aprovecharlo de la mejor manera posible.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kenma Kozume/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Kudos: 34





	Besos de buenos días

**Author's Note:**

> No sé por qué, pero veo a estos tres juntos siendo la santísima trinidad de los neutrales (chaotic neutral para Kageyama, true neutral para Yamaguchi y lawful neutral para Kenma), por lo que he intentado hacerlos de esta manera. Perdón por todo el OOC :(, me gustó mucho la idea de este trío juntos pero todavía tengo que mejorar sus dinámicas. Nada mejor que practicar para ello, I guess. 
> 
> Besos, abrazos y cafés para ustedes también! Gracias por leer <3

La mayoría de las veces, en realidad, solo es Yamaguchi.

Habían decidido vivir juntos hacía poco más de cinco meses debido a eso mismo, el tiempo que podían pasar juntos, entre los trabajos, el volleyball y la distancia entre los apartamentos de los tres era mínimo en comparación al que podrían tener. Así que mudarse juntos a la casa terrera de Kenma fue, sin duda alguna, una de las mejores ideas que se les pudo haber ocurrido.

Salvo que aun así continúan sin verse todo lo que quieren. Kageyama siempre está de aquí para allá con su equipo de vóley y, además, la selección japonesa, preparándose para los cercanos Juegos Olímpicos; Y Kenma, quien tiene que dirigir una empresa que requiere, últimamente, mucha más atención de lo que solía. En una de las veces que coincidieron dijo que es debido a algo sobre un nuevo videojuego con el cuál están teniendo problemas.

Por lo que sí, la mayoría del tiempo solo es Yamaguchi, deambulando de un lado a otro por la gran casa que ahora comparte con sus dos novios, intercalando con su trabajo en la tienda de electrónica y visitas a su mejor amigo de la infancia, intentando soportar su solitaria semana rezando para que el fin de semana llegase.

Y cuando el sábado se asoma, también lo hace el día libre de Kenma y, a su vez, las prácticas de Kageyama se retrasan hasta por la tarde. Entonces, al Yamaguchi despertar, sabe que lo hace con la tranquilidad de que las dos personas que más ama se encuentran a su lado, durmiendo en silencio y acurrucadas la una con la otra, y no corriendo de aquí para allá preparándose para un día laboral.

Aunque este sábado, al parecer, la tranquilidad no iba a acompañar a su despertar, por mucho que Kenma y Kageyama se encontrasen a su lado.

—Yo solo estoy diciendo —A Yamaguchi no le hace falta abrir los ojos para adivinar que Kageyama, acostado boca arriba en su lado izquierdo, está enfadado. Probablemente tenga el ceño fruncido y una mano descansando sobre su frente, cerrando en un puño la otra, reprimiendo que sus pensamientos, sin filtro alguno, se escapasen de su mente. —que te puedes coger el viernes que viene como un día de tus vacaciones.

Luego, Kenma en el lado derecho, chasquea su lengua, y aunque es menos usual que este chico se enfade, siendo pocas las veces que Yamaguchi lo ha visto molesto, sí que parece un poco cansado de la disputa. 

—No puedo coger días libres en este momento. —Simplifica y por su tono de voz Yamaguchi adivina que no es la primera vez que lo dice. Si no se equivoca, lo más probable es que esté con su teléfono haciendo a saber el qué, medio sentado y con la mayoría de los cojines en su espalda, la manta tapando su cadera y piernas, y su gafa resbalándose por el puente de su nariz. 

—¿¡Pero por qué no!? —Exclama Kageyama, quizás sonando más alto y quejica de lo que esperaba en primer lugar, apretando su puño en la cama. Yamaguchi siente el cómo se hunde el colchón a su lado y, sin querer deja salir una respiración pesada, claramente confundible con un suspiro.

—Vas a despertar a Tadashi —avisa Kenma, a pesar de ser ya demasiado tarde. Kageyama gruñe dándole la razón, pero continúa con su ceño fruncido. Yamaguchi se mueve en la cama, sacando su cabeza media escondida de debajo de la almohada, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

—Ya estoy despierto —murmura suavemente, avisando así que ha escuchado parte de la conversación que sus novios han mantenido. Entreabre los ojos cuando siente que Kageyama gira su cabeza hacia él, que es al que tiene en frente, y sus miradas coinciden. 

El moreno se disculpa por haberle despertado y Yamaguchi le sonríe, quitándole hierro al asunto, y acerca perezosamente su rostro al contrario para robar un pequeño y casto beso de buenos días. No ha esperado una semana a tener una de estas mañanas para pasarla discutiendo, ni mucho menos. Sabe que Kageyama se sonroja cuando mueve su cabeza rápidamente hacia el lado contrario, evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera de los otros dos chicos.

Yamaguchi se apoya sobre sus codos, aun boca a abajo, y restriega sus ojos con sus muñecas, intentando despertarse un poco más antes de girarse a Kenma, quien a pesar de continuar mirando a su teléfono luciendo increíblemente desinteresado, espera su beso de buenos días por igual. Tadashi tira de su brazo, entonces, pidiendo un poco de su atención, y Kenma le mira.

—Yo también lo siento —dice, dejando su móvil a un lado y subiéndose su gafa por la nariz. Baja su cabeza lo suficiente como para poder tragar la sonrisa contenta de su novio y que, a su vez, este le dé el mismo pequeño beso.

—Buenos días —susurra Yamaguchi, llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Kenma. Acaricia su mejilla y vuelve a darle un beso, esta vez, permitiendo que sus labios se muevan sobre los contrarios. Su mano va a su oreja y de ahí sube a su pelo, presionando su cabeza hacia su cuerpo, obligando un poco a que Kenma se inclinase sobre él. En algún momento, mientras siguen besándose sin prisa y con delicadeza, se dan cuenta de que han caído el uno sobre el otro y que Kageyama los mira, a un lado, con una mueca agradable.

Aunque no lo dice, Yamaguchi está seguro de que Kageyama está pensando en cuan lindos son sus novios. Porque a pesar de que las palabras no salen de su boca, sus pómulos están más rosados que de costumbre, sus ojos los miran con un brillo reluciente como si fuesen lo más preciado del universo, y las comisuras de sus labios están elevadas, reprimiendo una sonrisa tonta que no quiere dejar escapar.

Ni Kageyama ni Kenma han sido nunca de utilizar palabras para expresarse, siempre han pensado que los actos son sus mejores armas. Por ello, Yamaguchi se ha convertido en un auténtico experto en leer los rostros de sus dos novios. Supone, entonces, que es una cualidad que ha adquirido con el paso del tiempo, y no se sorprende en absoluto pensando en cuánto odiaría que desapareciese.

—Ahora mismo, —sonríe Yamaguchi, llevando una mano a la nuca de Kenma, entrelazando sus dedos con los mechones rubios del chico, y la otra al cuerpo de Kageyama, acariciando torpemente su brazo por debajo de la manta. —no tengo ganas de discutir.

Kageyama se acerca arrastrándose a los cuerpos contrarios, su cuerpo todavía está cansado de haber dormido y sus movimientos son perezosos, pero aun así, levanta su cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de Kenma, a quien no le había dado su beso de buenos días, propiamente dicho, por haberse puesto a pelear. Yamaguchi se traga el beso, viendo desde debajo de Kenma el cómo los labios de estos dos se unen y separan, escucha el chapoteo de estos con la misma sonrisa feliz y agradecida que le es imposible quitar de su rostro en días como este.

Desde dónde está, entonces, también es capaz de ver el momento exacto en el que Kenma mete su lengua dentro de la boca de Kageyama. Los labios, que se mueven con más fuerza e intensidad, provocan jadeos pesados y el aire, a su alrededor, comienza a cargarse. Los tres chicos se acarician y se besan y Yamaguchi disfruta de la mañana del sábado, mezclando alientos de recién levantados, que tanto añora durante toda la semana.


End file.
